


A Token of his Regard

by Leela



Series: Holiday Gifts 2008 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets Harry to help him arrange a surprise for Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Token of his Regard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_flic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_flic).



> **A/N**: For Flic, who requested Drapery, with the prompt Christmas Pudding

Harry stared at Draco. "You want a what?"

"A Christmas pudding--" Draco pushed a box across the table towards Harry "--with these silver tokens embedded randomly inside."

"Do you _like_ plum pudding?"

"How should I know?"

"Then why on earth would you want one?"

"It's a Muggle tradition."

Harry gave him one of _those_ looks and waited, tapping a finger on the table top next to the box.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Draco lifted his chin. "And you should have seen the way Severus licked his lips when he was telling Gra..." he corrected himself "_Hermione_ about the ones his mother made every year."

"You know that a decent plum pudding needs to be made months in advance?"

"Your point?"

A sigh and then Harry picked up the box and smiled. "I guess I don't have one."

"I thought not," Draco drawled. He leant over and kissed Harry, long and lingering. "You'll find one for us, then?"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

~*~

Draco frowned at Harry, who was making ridiculous faces and urgent gestures through the kitchen window. What was the silly bugger doing out there, standing in the cold and rain, instead of coming inside?

"Coffee's made." Severus pushed his chair back from the table, snapped his _Wizarding World News_ into the correct folds, and began his after lunch reading.

"Anything more on that Umbridge scandal?" Draco asked, pouring himself a mug of coffee from the carafe. Not that he particularly cared what that old hag did or didn't do with her kittens, but he needed to distract Severus while he figured out what Harry was on about. Something about Quidditch padding, maybe?

Oh, hell, the pudding. Harry must have got one from somewhere. And all he had to do was get Severus out of the kitchen for a few minutes. In the middle of his, _don't disturb me on pain of hexing_, lunch break.

Think, Malfoy, think. Exploding cauldron down in the lab? No, no, bad plan. Severus had only just forgiven him after the last time. Urgent owl, demanding attention. Yeah, that would work, if he had an owl conveniently stashed in a cupboard. Which he didn't.

Merlin, Harry's nose was not supposed to be that colour.

There was only one thing for it, then. Taking a deep breath and firming his resolve, Draco put his coffee down and sauntered over to Severus. He plucked the newspaper out of Severus' hands and straddled his lap -- the advantages of Muggle jeans were not limited to the way they fitted themselves to Draco's arse, or their effect on Severus and Harry.

"Severus?" He dropped a light kiss on the scowling mouth to no discernable effect.

"I was reading."

"I know, but we have a problem that needs your special touch."

"What did you do now, brat?"

"_I_ didn't do anything." Draco sighed, trying to add just the right amount of put-upon drama.

Severus snorted, his disbelief evident.

"I promise, I'll make it interesting if you could just come with me to the library and help me for a few minutes," Draco murmured, shifting his hips so that he slid just a little further down towards Severus' groin.

"Harry should return any moment. Surely your _problem_ can wait."

"No, I don't think so," Draco said, tucking Severus' hair back and touching his lips to the sensitive spot below Severus' ear. When Severus slid his hands around Draco's waist, Draco knew it was time for the coup de grâce. "Please?"

~*~

The Christmas pudding steamed lightly, where it sat hidden away in the pantry. A sprig of holly was stuck in the top and more holly lay around it on the platter. A bottle of brandy stood nearby waiting for the last stage of the ritual.

Draco bent down and sniffed, nose wrinkling at the smell. Severus likes it, he reminded himself. And surely he could get away with just having one bite before tucking into his own family tradition: a Yule log. Chocolate and chestnuts, Draco licked his lips. Much better than whatever was in that pudding of Severus'.

Which reminded him. He drew his wand and swished it over the pudding, using the words and gestures that the bloke in Fettered Dreams had taught him to transfigure the silver tokens. If he had to eat the damn thing, he was going to make it worth his while.

~fin~


End file.
